


Appearances Can Be Deceiving [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who: Past Doctor Adventures - Various Authors, Doctor Who: Short Trips (Big Finish) - Various Authors
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, ClassicWho, Gen, Multiple Doctors - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was irritating enough having to deal with one Doctor; Peri didn't think she'd have to deal with two. Or have to deal with herself, an other self, a different self. She stared at the other Peri, with her one hoop earring, her biker boots, and her Bowie knife.</p>
<p>    Okay, that was just weird...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appearances Can Be Deceiving [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Appearances Can Be Deceiving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/338070) by [betawho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho). 



Download

Appearances can be Deceiving.mp3: [direct download](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/treats/appearances%20can%20be%20decieving.mp3)  |  [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/appearances-can-be-deceiving)  |  44.13min  |  40.5MB

podbook (thanks to bessyboo... I think ^__^): [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/appearances-can-be-deceiving-audiobook)  


**Author's Note:**

> I love the Sixth Doctor, but I should really learn that time travel/parallel worlds fics are harder to read aloud than they might appear. I actually had to stealth record this because my first take was ruined by my new mic and my inability to get it to work properly... it was a lot of fun.


End file.
